ExtraTerrestrial
by ttixz bebe
Summary: "Terima kasih atas ciumannya. Oh ya, dan jangan lupa mengganti gelas yang tadi kau pecahkan, Dobe." /SasuNaru/
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

ExtraTerrestrial

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

SasuNaru, ...Naru

**Rate:**

M

**Genre:**

Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warn:**

Shounen Ai, Boys Love, OoC, Typo, Gaje, Humor nggak Lucu, Aneh.

**Watch out:**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

Nggak Suka? Nggak Usah Baca.

.

One more FanFic from me to enliven SasuNaru Fic. To enliven Naruto's fandom.

**Hope you like it.**

.

My Playlist : Captain Straydum-Mountain a Go Go Two, Craig David-Insomnia, Kate Perry ft Kanye West-E.T. (Didengerin ya lagunya, XP)

.

"Puah. Asiiiinnn!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga ketika lidahnya mencicipi sebuah benda bulat berwarna putih dan setitik kuning di tengahnya. Segera diambilnya segelas air putih yang ada di meja makannya dan diteguknya dengan cepat seperti onta kekeringan air.

Tak pernah disangkanya ternyata membuat telur mata sapi untuk sarapan pagi dengan kemampuan yang pas-pasan ternyata begitu sulit. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat mulai memecahkan cangkang telur adalah dia hanya harus menunggu calon telur mata sapinya matang dengan sempurna ketika dia menambahkan garam. Ternyata pemikiran bodohnya berbeda dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Ketika dia mulai menaburkan sedikit garam, minyak makan yang mendidih malah meletup-letup dan mengenai pergelangan tangannya yang sedang memegang garam, dan alhasil garam yang ada dalam genggamannya tertumpah. Dikiranya garam yang tumpah hanya sedikit mengenai telur mata sapinya, saat dicicipinya telur mata sapi itu... rasanya asin dan ada krenyes-krenyesnya, yang ternyata adalah cangkang telur yang ikut masuk ke dalam penggorengan.

Naruto mendecih kesal saat menyadari bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa makan pagi lagi, setelah sudah dua hari dia tidak sarapan pagi. Tangan kecoklatannya diarahkan ke arah kalender yang ada di kulkas kecil di samping tembok.

"Cih. Uang bulanan masih dua hari lagi, bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau begini? Uangku tinggal lima ribu. AARRGGHH!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

.

Brak!

Naruto menutup pintu apartementnya dengan kasar, mengacuhkan penghuni lain apartement yang berada disamping apartementnya yang melempar _death glare_ mematikan padanya.

"Apa!" sembur Naruto ketika melihat sesosok tampan yang menggunakan seragam SMA memandang dengan tatapan aneh padanya.

Sosok tampan itu hanya menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tambah mencak-mencak.

"AKU TIDAK _DOBE_, _TEME_ SIALAN! MAKAN INI!" teriak Naruto sembari melempar sepatu kets putihnya ke arah sosok tampan itu. Tentu saja tidak kena, karena sosok itu sudah melompat dari pinggiran apartement ke halaman yang ada di bawah untuk masuk ke dalam mobil ferrarinya. Meninggalkan sepatu kets putih Naruto yang masuk ke dalam kolam ikan koi.

.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" gerutu Naruto selama perjalanan menuju ke kampusnya. Hari ini entah sudah berapa banyak jumlah kesialan yang ditampung di atas tubuh mungilnya. Pertama, gagal masak telur mata sapi untuk sarapan pagi. Kedua, sepatu kets putih kesayangannya dan hanya satu-satunya masuk ke dalam kolam ikan koi, membuatnya harus memakai sendal butut jaman SD. Ketiga, baru saja sampai di halte bus untuk menunggu bus, bus yang ditunggunya malah meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali.

"_Kami-sama_! Apa salah hambamu yang polos ini? Kenapa sepagi ini hamba sudah mendapat cobaan? Jawablah hambamu ini, ya _Kami-sama_?" ucap Naruto sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ menyayanginya saat dia mendengar suara klakson mobil dari belakang tubuhnya. Dan ketika Naruto menoleh...

Zrraasshh. Bruash.

Air comberan yang ada di aspal menyembur baju putihnya, membuat bajunya terlihat seperti eskrim yang dilumuri cokelat. Kesialan Naruto bertambah lagi menjadi kesialan ke empat. Dan hal yang paling membuat Naruto merasa dia adalah orang yang paling sial adalah saat dia tiba-tiba mengenali siapa pemilik mobil ferrari biru yang baru saja menyipratnya dengan air comberan.

"_TEME_ BANGSAT BRENGSEK SIALAAANN!"

.

Kiba tertawa sekeras-kerasnya saat mendengar Naruto menceritakan tentang kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini. Setiap Naruto mengembungkan pipinya ketika sebal, Kiba hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengehentakkan kakinya di lantai atap.

"Kau kalah dengan bocah ingusan berusia 17 tahun, Naruto?" tanya Kiba disela-sela tawanya. Naruto dapat merasakan mata dan wajahnya memanas.

"Diam kau, Kiba!" ucapnya geram ketika menyadari kalau Kiba sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghentikan tawa bodohnya.

Kiba hanya membalas gertakan sambal Naruto dengan tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau tertawa, akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan benda yang ada di antara kakimu lagi!" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan wajah serius. Nampaknya kali ini kesabaran Naruto sudah sampai di ujungnya.

Kiba sontak menghentikan tawanya dan menggerakkan tangannya menuju daerah di selangkangannya. Kiba tau kalau Naruto sedang tidak main-main saat ini.

"Kau kenapa sih, Naruto? Kau tidak seperti 'Naruto' yang biasanya!" ucap Kiba datar sambil mengambil sisa rokoknya semalam yang terselip di saku bajunya. Kali ini Kiba sudah bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang menjadi lesu.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang,

'Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan hal ini pada Kiba, dia saja terkadang kesusahan.'

Kiba menggeplak kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, "Oi, ada apa sih?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin dia meminta lagi bantuan dari Kiba, rasanya sudah terlalu banyak Kiba menolongnya dalam urusan keuangan. Tidak enak rasanya bila meminta tolong lagi, bisa-bisa Kiba menganggapnya mata duitan. Hhh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya aku sedang pusing saja." jawab Naruto sembari mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Kiba menyengir nakal, "Pusing memikirkan bocah SMA itu, _ne_?"

Saat itu juga, Kiba bisa merasakan kepalanya digeplak oleh sesuatu. Sendal butut jaman SD Naruto.

.

Naruto menggelar koran-koran bekas yang didapatnya dari pedagang gorengan di depan kampusnya, dengan teliti matanya menjalari semua bait demi bait lowongan kerja yang ada di dalam koran bekas itu. Dengan sebuah spidol yang sudah hampir habis warnanya, Naruto mulai melingkari calon pekerjaan sambilan yang dirasanya cocok untuk dilakoni selepas pulang kuliah, hari libur, atau waktu senggang.

Ditatapnya lagi potongan koran bekas yang ada dalam genggamannya, bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"_Pizza Delivery_, Penjaga _Counter_ Pulsa, dan Pelayan Cafe. Yosh, 3 calon pekerjaan sambilan. Dan aku harus mendapatkan salah satunya!" teriaknya semangat.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, jam 1 siang. Naruto mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memulai debutnya mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Dikenakannya sepotong pakaian yang menurutnya pantas dipakai oleh seseorang pengangguran yang sedang mencari pekerjaan. Naruto melengos, padahal dia bukan pengangguran. Hanya anak kuliahan kere yang sedang krisis duit.

Naruto memperhatikan lagi penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang sudah retak di sana-sini. Kemeja oren kalem dan celana jeans _beggy_ hitam yang dipadukan dengan sepatu kets putih-yang sudah dicuci pastinya- serta tas selempang berwarna putih hitam. Yosh, _perfect_!

Pertama-tama, Naruto akan mencoba peruntungannya sebagai seorang _Pizza delivery._

Naruto tercengang setengah mati saat dia membaca persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi jika ingin menjadi seorang _Pizza delivery_. Harus memiliki sepeda motor sendiri.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Harta satu-satunya yang dimilikinya saat di desa dulu hanya sepeda onta. Itupun harus adu mulut dulu dengan ayah Minato jika ingin memakainya ke mana-mana. Karena mitosnya, sepeda onta yang dimiliki oleh ayah Minatonya adalah pemberian dari seekor siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang bersemayam di bawah desanya. Maka dari itu, ayah Minatonya sangat melarang jika Naruto memakainya untuk dibawa kebut-kebutan.

Bayangkan jika tiba-tiba Naruto meminta ayahnya membeli sepeda motor. Bisa-bisa ayah Minatonya terkena serangan impoten mendadak karena terlalu sering mengayuh sepeda onta, ditambah lagi dengan permintaan yang aneh dari Naruto. Andaikan _Pizza delivery_ membutuhkan seseorang yang mempunyai mobil, mungkin ayah Minatonya akan menyanggupi untuk membeli mobil keluaran terbaru berhubung ayahnya mempunyai banyak harta akibat pensiun sebagai hokage setahun silam. Tapi entah kenapa ayah Minatonya menolak untuk membeli sepeda motor._ Weird, isn't it_?

Menjadi penjaga _counter_ pulsa juga ternyata sangat merepotkan. Naruto harus _stand by_ di _counter_ pulsa 24 jam penuh, bagaimana dia bisa datang ke kampusnya kalau satu hari penuh dihabiskannya untuk menjaga _counter_? Bisa-bisa, belum seminggu Naruto genap menjadi penjaja pulsa, dia malah genap menjadi mahasiswa yang _Drop Out_ dari kampus karena kebanyakan alfa menjaja pulsa keliling.

Naruto melap keringat yang jatuh dari dahinya menuju bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Jam di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sudah hampir 4 jam dia melanglang buana mencari pekerjaan sambilan namun tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Salahkan ayah Minatonya yang menolak untuk memberikan duit lebih karena alasan kolot seperti, anak berusia 19 tahun belum pantas memegang duit banyak-banyak. Ugh, ayah Minato yang kolot dengan pemikiran yang kolot juga.

Naruto menatap sebuah cafe kecil tapi asri yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Menjadi pelayan di cafe adalah harapan terakhirnya.

Naruto mendorong pintu kaca yang ada di hadapannya dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Naruto menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh sudut cafe, dapat dilihatnya ada beberapa pelayan yang memberinya senyuman ramah. Mungkin mereka sangka, Naruto adalah pelanggan.

Naruto mendekati salah satu pelayan laki-laki yang memakai topi bergambar kopi dan berwarna putih, dengan seragam SMA yang melekat di tubuhnya-dapat Naruto kenali karena lambang salib yang ada di lengan kanannya-.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan berambut putih tersebut. Naruto merinding saat melihat ternyata gigi laki-laki itu didominasi dengan gigi-gigi taring.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Ehm, ya. Saya mau melamar peker-jaan sam-sambilan." ucap Naruto dengan wajah memanas. Naruto merasa dirinya terlihat seperti seorang gadis pemalu yang mengharap jawaban cinta dari pengusaha kaya raya yang baru saja ditembaknya.

Laki-laki itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya, namun segera ditepisnya kerutan kecil itu dengan senyuman menawan.

"Kalau begitu, anda harus menemui manajer kami dulu. Nah, ruangannya ada di samping _pantry_ dengan pintu bercat biru dongker." ucap pelayan yang bernama... nngg...

Naruto melirik sedikit bagian dada laki-laki berambut putih itu untuk membaca _bed name_nya. Suigetsu ya?

"Ng, terima kasih Suigetsu-_san_." ucap Naruto malu-malu. Sekarang Naruto malah tampak seperti gadis desa yang baru saja diberikan duit gratis segepok.

Suigetsu membalas ucapan terima kasih Naruto dengan senyuman yang lebih menawan lagi, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah mirip seperti ketam yang direbus terlalu lama.

.

Naruto menatap pintu bercat biru dongker yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan takut, dia dapat membaca tulisan yang tertera di pintu itu._ CEO Manager_.

Tok tok.

Naruto semakin merasa gugup saat tangannya bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu bercat biru itu. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa beku untuk bergerak ketika mendengar sebuah suara,

"Masuk."

Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya setelah membuka pintu biru dongker yang ada di depannya.

Matanya menatap seseorang yang juga menatapnya. Seseorang yang duduk di kursi dengan wajah jutek dan seseorang yang sangat-sangat dikenali Naruto. Seseorang yang setiap pagi selalu membuat Naruto _spanning_, dan seseorang yang-jika Naruto diterima di cafe ini- akan menjadi calon bosnya.

"Kau... _Teme_?"

.

**TBC**

.

Chap yang pendek? Aneh? Memang#plak.

.

**Review** please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**

ExtraTerrestrial

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

SasuNaru, PainNaru, ...Naru

**Rate:**

M

**Genre:**

Romance, Humor, Drama.

**Warn:**

Shounen Ai, BL,Yaoi, AU, OoC, all kind of Typo, Lemonade.

**Watch out:**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

Nggak Suka? Nggak Usah Baca.

.

One more FanFic from me to enliven SasuNaru Fic. To enliven Naruto's fandom.

**Hope you like it.**

.

My Playlist : Halcali-Long Kiss Goodbye, Lenka-The Show, Black Eyed Peas-Just Can't Get Enough. (Didengerin ya lagunya, XP)

.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Bagaimana ini?

"Aarrgghh!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar bantal guling oranye yang tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Ini semua salah otak dan mulutnya yang tak mau bekerja sama dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya mengatakan 'Iya', sementara otaknya sama sekali tidak mengatakan 'Iya'? Benar kata orang, otak dan mulut memang tidak bisa _connect_.

.

Flashback.

"Kau... _Teme_?" ucap Naruto pelan. Masih belum memercayai apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Bagaimana bisa seorang _Teme_ yang masih kelas 3 SMA dan berusia 17 tahun, mempunyai sebuah cafe? Bukankah itu mustahil?

Oke. Sepertinya hal ini tidak mustahil jika mengingat kalau keluarga si _Teme_ satu ini adalah keluarga kaya raya.

Naruto memuncungkan bibirnya, berusaha mengingat-ngingat nama marga si _Teme_-yang sedang duduk dengan wajah datar-yang pernah diberitahukan oleh Kiba. Hm, Uchia? Uhachi? Atau Uchahi? Oh ya!

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Yosh, pasti Uchahi kan? Nama Uchahi tampaknya memang cocok dengan watak jutek si _Teme_.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

Naruto menyatukan kedua alisnya, nyalinya seketika menjadi ciut ketika melihat pandangan mengintimidasi dari seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Euhm. Anou... a-aku mau... ,_Teme!_" ucap Naruto secepat kilat. Keringat sebesar jagung mentah tampak jatuh dari dahinya menuju leher kecoklatannya.

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang benar. Karena aku bukan '_Teme_' seperti yang kau maksud, _Dobe_."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Si Teme itu tau apa yang dikatakannya tadi ya?

"Aku bukan '_Dobe_', _Teme_! Aku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Naruto bersemangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Dan aku bukan '_Teme_'. Aku Sasuke." balas Sasuke malas. Berbicara dengan _Dobe_ satu itu memang menyulitkan. Dengan seenak jidat memanggilnya dengan '_Teme_'. Huh, sebutan apa itu?

Di atas kepala Naruto tampak ada lampu yang menyala tiba-tiba. Sasuke ya? Naruto juga pernah mendengar nama itu dari Kiba. Berarti kalau digabungkan, nama calon bosnya akan menjadi Uchahi Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai senang, kesempatannya untuk diterima di cafe ini menjadi 95 persen.

"Ehm. Boleh saya duduk?" tanya Naruto sesopan mungkin pada calon bos barunya. Menjaga _image_ juga penting loh.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan memberikan isyarat kalau Naruto sudah boleh duduk.

Naruto tersenyum makin lebar.

"_So_. Ada urusan apa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Nah, ini dia! Hal yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin sebesar jagung mentah. Ternyata Sasuke tidak tau apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Ehm, iya juga sih! Gimana Sasuke bisa tau kalau dia mengucapkan kata-kata secepat kilat?

Menjawabnya _to the point_ juga atau menjawabnya dengan alur bolak-balik?

"_To the point_ saja." jawab Sasuke. Seakan-akan dia tau pertanyaan apa yang ada dalam kepala Naruto.

"Begini... a-aku mau,"

"Melamar kerja sambilan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangguk malu. Sekarang dia tampak seperti gadis perawan yang pernyataan cintanya baru saja diterima oleh _playboy_ cap ayam.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kau, tau siapa aku?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Tentu saja aku tau!" jawab Naruto cepat. Melupakan kesopanan yang baru saja dibangunnya.

"Kau adalah Uchahi Sasuke. Dari klan Uchahi yang sangat kaya raya! Benarkan?" jawab Naruto bangga dan berapi-api.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Uchahi?"

"_Yosh ttebayo!_" jawab Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan dahinya menggunakan pena hitan yang dipegangnya, "Ada lagi?"

Naruto tampak kebingungan. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Kiba sebulan yang lalu. Pembicaraan mereka berdua tentang keluarga Uchahi. Hum, selain keluarga kaya sepertinya tidak ada lagi.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Hn. Kau pernah belajar etika?"

Naruto mengernyit. Etika? Tentu saja pernah. Setiap mahasiswa dan mahasiswi wajib menggunakan etika di manapun mereka berada.

"Pernah _ttebayo_!"

"Tapi kenapa prilakumu terlihat seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak punya etika, hn?"

Naruto terkesiap. Tidak punya etika katanya?

"He-"

"Apakah kau tidak pernah diajari bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi darimu?"

Naruto terdiam. Dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke ada kedutan di dahi Naruto.

"Harusnya kau memanggilku, Tuan atau Bos."

Naruto bisa merasakan kedutan di dahinya bertambah lagi. Apa-apaan sih si _Teme_ ini? Soal kedudukan memang dia adalah bawahan. Tapi soal usia? Jelas-jelas dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari si _Teme_ itu.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, _Teme_?" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"_So_?"

_Twitch_.

"Harusnya kau yang hormat padaku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tunjukkan padaku, di bagian mana di tubuhmu yang harus aku hormati."

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Betapa menyebalkan seseorang yang bernama Sasuke _Teme_ ini.

Naruto hendak beranjak dari kursinya. Sudah dilupakan tujuan utamanya untuk mencari pekerjaan sambilan di cafe ini. Daripada berlama-lama di ruangan _CEO Manager_ ini, sebaiknya menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan lain lagi. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Bagaimana jika kubilang kalau kau diterima?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak akan menerima pekerjaan ini, sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Pokoknya tidak akan diterima.

"Kalau kubilang kau boleh mulai bekerja besok?"

Tidak. Tidak akan diterima!

"Kalau kau tidak-,"

"Baik. Aku terima."

Sial. Bibirku bicara sendiri.

"Satu lagi. Aku bukan Uchahi Sasuke. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

End of Flashback.

.

Kiba menatap Naruto yang sedang merekatkan perekat di sepatu ketsnya. Sepengetahuannya sahabatnya yang satu ini sudah diterima sebagai salah satu pekerja sambilan. Tapi kenapa malah terlihat merengut?

"Hoi. Ada apa?" tanya Kiba sambil menggeplak bahu Naruto.

Naruto hanya meringis pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kiba mengehela nafas. Dia tahu Naruto sedang berbohong, "Jangan bilang kalau kau ada masalah dengan Pain-_senpai_ lagi?"

Naruto terkesiap. Temannya yang satu ini memang cepat tanggap.

"Tidak."

"Haaahh... kau bohong. Lihat pipimu. Merah." ucap Kiba.

Naruto cepat-cepat menutupi pipinya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tak ingin Kiba bertanya lebih lanjut lagi tentang bekas merah di pipinya itu.

"Oke, sepertinya kali ini kau sedang ingin sendiri dulu. Kutinggal. Sebentar lagi kau kerja sambilan kan?" ucap Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "_Arigatou_."

Kiba membalas ucapan terima kasih Naruto dengan memukul pelan punggung Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu. Shikamaru sudah menungguku di mobilnya."

Naruto menyengir, "Sampai jumpa besok!" dibalas dengan lambaian oleh Kiba.

.

"Tolong antar ini ke meja 7, dan ini ke meja... ng, 10." ucap Karin sambil memberikan 2 buah gelas yang berisi segelas _Mocca _dingin pada Naruto.

"Yosh."

Naruto memberikan senyumannya yang paling menawan kepada seluruh pelanggan yang datang. Karena di cafe _Sun Day_ ini, seluruh pelayan diwajibkan tersenyum ramah kepada setiap pelanggan yang datang.

Sudah 2 hari Naruto mulai bekerja di cafe _Sun Day_. Sudah 2 hari juga dia mendapatkan teman baru sesama pelayan, ternyata pelayan yang bekerja di tempat ini adalah teman Sasuke di sekolah. Nama mereka Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto juga sering melihat Sasuke berinteraksi dengan mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga juga tak pernah memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'bos', seperti yang selalu diucapkan oleh Naruto jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan mereka juga tidak perlu menundukkan badan jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Terkadang Naruto merasa iri dengan mereka yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Padahal dia juga pelayan di cafe ini, tapi sepertinya Sasuke hanya dekat pada mereka bertiga saja. Hhhh.

"Hoi, _Dobe_. Jika kau terus-terusan bengong seperti itu, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bertahan lama di cafe ini." ucap seseorang di telinga Naruto, sekarang dia sedang berada di dapur untuk menyuci gelas, mangkok dan beberapa piring.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapat Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana hitamnya.

"_Teme_." ucap Naruto malas.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh pinggiran wastafel, "Kau sedang melamunkan siapa, _Dobe_? Aku?" tanya cowok _raven_ itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto melongo, pede sekali keturunan Uchiha satu ini. "Kalau kau memang tidak punya kaca di rumahmu, di rumahku banyak jendela untuk berkaca, _Teme_." balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke menaikkan bola mata sekelam malam miliknya dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Naruto, kemudian mengambil salah satu mangkok yang baru saja dicuci oleh Naruto. "Bagaimana para pelanggan cafe ini tidak _complain_ jika tukang penyuci piringnya saja tidak menyuci piring dengan benar. Bisa-bisa cafeku ini mengalami kerugian, dasar Dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil memutar-mutar mangkok yang tadi dipeganggnya di depan wajah Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto bisa merasakan dahinya berkedut-kedut. Si Teme itu baru saja menyindirnya kalau dia menyuci piring tidak bersih, kan?

Dengan sekali hentak, Naruto melempar gelas yang sedang dipegangnya ke tembok yang ada di hadapannya. Suara gelas yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil menyelimuti ruangan menyuci piring tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau adalah bos di sini, kau jadi seenaknya mengejekku, _Teme!_" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke. Untuk sesaat kedua insan berbeda warna kulit itu berhadapan, dan saat itu juga Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke lebih tinggi sekitar 11 cm darinya. Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Merasa lebih pendek eh, _Dobe?_" tanya Sasuke datar, tapi masih tak bisa menyembunyikan nada mengejek dari suara bassnya.

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, bibirnya terbuka sedikit untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke barusan. Tapi pergerakan sebuah tangan di pinggangnya membuat matanya melotot dan menoleh ke arah pinggangnya. "Apa-apaan kau, _Teme!_" teriak Naruto dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Yang aku lakukan? Menyentuhmu." jawabnya datar, mengindahkan tatapan tak percaya dari mata biru Naruto.

"Kau..." suara Naruto semakin tercekat saat Sasuke malah mendekatkan dirinya. Dahi Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin seiring dengan kakinya melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"Kau... berhenti d-disitu, _Teme!_" teriaknya tertahan saat sesuatu yang keras menahan pergerakan kakinya. Oh _shit! _Kenapa bisa ada tembok di belakang?

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kenapa? Kau takut, Dobe?" tanyanya pelan dan datar. Tinggal dua langkah lagi dia bisa mencapai tubuh Naruto. Setelah mencapai tubuh Naruto, pemuda emo itu memerangkap Naruto dengan kedua tangan pucatnya dan wajah tampannya didekatkannya dengan wajah pucat Naruto sekitar dua senti. Lalu dia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengatupkan kedua matanya saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, dan saat dia membuka matanya dia mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke hanya berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Dan baru kali ini Naruto menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke begitu mulus dan... tampan?

_Ba dhump_...

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kaget melihat apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Oh, dan kali ini Naruto bisa melihat susunan gigi-gigi putih dan rapi milik Sasuke.

Sebelum Naruto bisa me_load_ing apa yang terjadi pada bibirnya, Sasuke meninggalkannya setelah sebelumnya berkata sesuatu.

"Terima kasih atas ciumannya. Oh ya, dan jangan lupa mengganti gelas yang tadi kau pecahkan, _Dobe._"

_Ba dhump_...

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lesu menuju apartementnya, diliriknya apartement di samping kamar apartementnya. Hmp, si _Teme_ itu belum pulang ya? Batin Naruto saat melihat di garasi sama sekali belum tampak mobil ferrari biru milik si _Teme_. Wajah kecoklatannya kembali memerah saat ingatannya kembali mengulang kejadian di ruangan menyuci piring tadi. Bagaimana bisa si Teme itu me-men... menciumnya?

_Blush._

Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto memerah. _Teme no kuso! _Umpatnya dalam hati dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan wajah yang tetap memerah. Baru saja dia hendak membuka pintu apartementnya, suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Naruto?" ucap seseorang dan membuka pintu apartement Naruto.

Naruto mendongak dan terkesiap melihat seseorang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya. Pain? Sejak kapan?

Ah! Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, kan memang dia sendiri yang menyerahkan kunci serep apartementnya pada pacarnya itu jika ingin datang berkunjung.

"Ah, ya!" ucap Naruto.

Pain tersenyum kecil, "Silahkan masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Naruto mengangguk gugup.

Sudah hampir 20 menit Pain dan Naruto menghabiskan makan malam tanpa bicara sama sekali. Akhirnya keheningan itu dihancurkan oleh Pain yang berkata sesuatu,

"Ng, _anou_ Naruto. Aku ingin minta maaf soal sikapku semalam yang sudah kekanak-kanakan, tak seharusnya aku cemburu melihatmu yang dekat dengan teman sekelasmu kemarin."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Pain yang terlihat menyesal. Sedikit perasaan bersalah juga hinggap di diri Naruto jika mengingat kejadian semalam, saat dirinya menendang selangkangan Pain.

"A-aku juga minta maaf, Pain. Tak seharusnya aku menen-," perkataan Naruto terputus ketika menyadari Pain sudah berada di samping tubuhnya.

"Ssstt. Aku mengerti Naruto. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Itu saja." ucap Pain lagi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian Pain mengecup bibir merah Naruto.

Naruto membalas ciuman Pain dengan lembut, membiarkan bibirnya didominasi oleh bibir Pain. Setelah hampir 2 menit bergelung dalam ciuman, Naruto mendorong tubuh kekar Pain karena sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Hhh... hhh..."

Pain meneguk air ludahnya, ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang memerah. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bereaksi ketika melihat bibir Naruto yang terbuka dan tertutup untuk mencari pasokan udara.

Diraupnya lagi bibir Naruto untuk masuk dalam ciuman yang lebih berat, tak diacuhkannya gerakan Naruto yang mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti karena masih kekurangan oksigen. Pain menekan dan menahan tengkuk Naruto agar tidak banyak bergerak, juga agar dirinya lebih leluasa lagi dalam mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian dalam mulut Naruto.

Pain menarik lidah Naruto agar bermain-main dalam wilayah miliknya. Setelah puas bermain, Pain melilit dan menghisap lidah Naruto lama. Membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ngh... mmnn..."

Pain semakin menarik tengkuk Naruto agar lebih mendekat lagi. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Pain mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja oranye yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya geli ketika tangan Pain mulai menjalari seluruh bagian dadanya.

Pain melepas ciumannya dari bibir Naruto. Dapat dilihatnya benang saliva yang terputus ketika dia melepas ciumannya. Naruto terengah-engah sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya, disapunya saliva yang berceceran di dagu dan sekitar bibirnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menatap pain yang juga menatapnya, dapat dilihatnya mata Pain yang sudah diliputi oleh hawa nafsu.

"Malam ini, boleh aku-," ucapan Pain terputus ketika Naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

Itu pertanda malam ini dia boleh memiliki pacarnya itu entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam setahun mereka menjalin hubungan.

.

Naruto berteriak tertahan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari Pain masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang basah.

"Ngh..."

Pain menatap Naruto yang sedang menahan sakit saat kepala kejantanannya memasuki kawasan kenikmatan bagi mereka berdua. Pain tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu mendera tubuh Naruto yang berada di bawahnya, karena dia sama sekali belum pernah membiarkan Naruto bahkan orang lain menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Tahan Naruto, sebentar lagi rasa sakit itu akan hilang." ucap Pain sambil sesekali mengecup bibir Naruto.

Dengan sekali hentak, kejantanan Pain akhirnya masuk ke dalam lubang basah Naruto.

"Aarrgghhh!" teriak Naruto saat kejantanan Pain masuk seutuhnya ke dalam bagian sempit di tubuhnya. Walaupun sudah berulang kali melakukan hubungan seksual, tapi rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya selalu sama. Padahal Naruto tahu pasti kalau Pain, pacarnya itu selalu memakai lubrikan dan kondom saat ingin melakukan hubungan. Tapi tetap saja agak perih.

Pain membiarkan Naruto beristirahat sejenak untuk membiasakan kejantanannya yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Setelah merasakan tubuh bagian bawah Naruto yang bergerak mengisyaratkan agar kejantanannya bergerak, barulah Pain bergerak.

"Ahhh... nnmm... ahh... le-lebih ce-ahh-phat... nnn..."

"N-Naru... k-kau se-ngh-mpit seka-nnm-li... ahh..."

Keluar-masuk. In-out. Maju-mundur. Tarik-hentak. Jilat-gigit. Cium-lumat. Sampai mereka berdua merasakan nikmatnya mencapai klimaks, barulah mereka berhenti melakukan kegiatan seks.

.

..TBC..

.

Oh mai gawd. Bagaimana bisa saya yg masih polos ini bikin lemon?#plak plak krompyang... ia ia, saya tau saya mesum... X3

.

Thank you for all reviewers and readers yang saya ga bisa ucapin satu per satu. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu. hiks hiks, saya terharu ;)

.

Kemarin ada beberapa org yg nanyain sama saya tentang nama FB saya, nah trus saya mw ngasih tau info aja#plak, klo saya itu anti FB, jadi saya nggak mgkin pny FB, gomen.. Btw, ada yg anti FB juga nggak?XDD

Apa fic ini harus dilanjutkan lagi?

Atau ada yang aneh?

.

**Review** please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**

ExtraTerrestrial

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

SasuNaru

**Rate:**

M

**Genre:**

Romance, Humor, Drama.

**Warn:**

Shounen Ai, BL,Yaoi, AU, OoC, all kind of Typo.

**Watch out:**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

Nggak Suka? Nggak Usah Baca.

.

One more FanFic from me to enliven SasuNaru Fic. To enliven Naruto's fandom.

**Hope you like it.**

.

My Playlist : Super Junior - , Super Junior T - Don't Go Away and Rokkugo (Didengerin ya lagunya, XP. Love you Hee Chul and Ee Teuk)

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil ferrarinya masuk ke dalam garasi di Uchiha mansion. Suara halus dari mesin mobil terhenti saat Sasuke memutar kunci mobilnya ke arah kiri dan mencabut kunci itu dari tempatnya. Sasuke membuang nafasnya pelan dan meluruskan pandangannya ke depan kaca mobil dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan gelap di sekitarnya.

'Ke mana saja _baka aniki_ itu? Kenapa garasi ini bisa segelap ini?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil terus memaki-maki Itachi.

Itachi? Ya, Itachi. Seorang Uchiha juga, Uchiha yang sudah menjadi kakak kandung Sasuke bahkan sebelum Sasuke lahir.

Sasuke melepaskan hembusan nafasnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan keluar dari garasi gelap itu. Suara sol sepatu panthofel yang beradu dengan lantai keramik menjadi pengiring Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam Uchiha _mansion_ yang pernah menjadi tempatnya berteduh, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari _mansion_ besar ini dan tinggal di apartement sedeharna miliknya sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Karena sudah pasti seorang Sasuke tidak suka dengan keramaian.

Suara ketukan sepatu Sasuke semakin mereda saat sepatu panthofel mahal miliknya menapak pada karpet tebal di depan pintu mans-ah, maaf-di depan pintu mantan _mansion_nya. Tangan kekar miliknya menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu dan menunggu seseorang membukakannya.

_Voila_, suara kunci yang diputar membuat Sasuke semakin berdiri lebih tegap dan menunjukkan kewibawaannya, siapa tahu yang membuka pintu adalah _aniki_nya. Dan dia harus menunjukkan bahwa dia tetap bisa menjadi Sasuke yang dulu walaupun sudah tidak bergantung lagi dengan _aniki_nya. _Sasuke the rich, handsome, intelligent, egoistical, ice prince and the pervert guy in the world._

"_Ototou_?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan bodohnya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke dan berjalan melewati Itachi tanpa berkata suatu apapun, seakan-akan tidak ada orang di depannya.

Itachi hanya membuang nafasnya maklum dan tersenyum kecil, 'Hn. _Baka ototou_!' batinnya dan mengikuti Sasuke dengan berjalan di belakangnya.

Itachi menatap punggung Sasuke yang dibalut dengan kemeja biru tua dengan pandangan hangat. Ternyata setelah Sasuke meninggalkan Uchiha mansion ini setahun yang lalu, _ototou_nya itu telah berubah menjadi lelaki yang lebih gagah dan keras. Bahkan sekarang tinggi Sasuke hampir menyamai tingginya walaupun _ototou_nya itu masih berusia tujuh belas tahun, tampaknya darah Uchiha memang mengalir di tubuh _ototou_nya. Itachi tersenyum lagi dan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Saa_, ada perlu apa kau repot-repot datang ke sini, _ototou_?" tanya Itachi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang televisi sambil terus memandangi Sasuke yang masih berjalan.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Itachi dan pemuda berambut raven itu mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Ada yang harus ku ambil. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Itachi membalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan tawa halus dan meminum kopi hangat yang ada di atas meja di depannya, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil remot televisi dan mengecilkan volume televisi yang ada di hadapannya. Itachi memutar kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri menyandar di tembok.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan jika kau yang datang ke rumah ini. Tapi yang aku beratkan adalah, jika kau datang dengan membawa pasangan yang berbeda-beda setiap malam, _ototou_." sindir Itachi dan kembali memandang televisi yang sekarang sedang menyiarkan berita seputar politik.

Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi dari samping dan menatapnya tajam, "Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya." balas Sasuke tak kalah tajam.

Itachi kembali tertawa, dan menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke, "Kau benar-benar _ototou_ku."

"Cih." ucap Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti karena percakapan yang tidak penting dari _aniki_nya itu. Walaupun dia masih tetap berganti-ganti pasangan, tapi setidaknya dia tidak pernah lagi membawa pasangannya untuk melakukan _one night stand_ di kediaman ini. Karena dia sudah punya apartement sendiri untuk melakukan seluruh perbuatan yang disukainya. Dan kali ini kedatangannya bukan untuk membahas soal kebiasaan _one night stand_nya, melainkan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di mansion ini sekitar enam bulan yang lalu yang berada di kamarnya.

Itachi menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah menghilang di balik tikungan tangga, dan kembali meminum kopinya yang sekarang sudah hampir dingin. Ingatannya kembali pada satu tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke akhirnya menginginkan untuk pindah dari mansion ini.

.

Flashback.

Itachi menapakkan kakinya yang masih dibalut oleh kaos kaki masuk ke dalam _mansion_nya yang super besar dan mewah, di tangannya terdapat dua bungkusan makanan untuk _ototou_nya dan juga dirinya. Bola mata hitam miliknya tertuju ke arah jam yang terlingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya, masih jam delapan malam, dan pasti _ototou_nya belum makan karena hari ini para pembantu meminta libur untuk dua hari kedepan.

Dengan senyum masih mengulum di bibir, Itachi melangkah lagi masuk ke ruangan telivisi dan mendapati televisi yang menyala juga pakaian yang berserak di sekitar sofa. Itachi menghembuskan nafas dan sudah dapat mengira apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar adiknya sekarang.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan Itachi dari lamunannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang dikenalinya sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dan tubuh yang dililit oleh selimut. Itachi membalas anggukan pemuda Hyuuga itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sofa, tempat di mana beberapa pasang baju beserta celana berserakan. Dan sudah pasti pemuda Hyuuga itu mengambil baju dan celana miliknya, sesudah itu mengangguk lagi pada Itachi sebelum menghilang ke kamar mandi.

Itachi menggeleng dan matanya sekarang tertuju pada _ototou_nya yang sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah dan tubuh yang segar.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Kau bahkan melakukan _one night stand_mu dengan penerus Hyuuga _corp._?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Itachi setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan pakaiannya yang masih berserakan di sofa.

"Dia yang menginginkannya, dan aku hanya melayaninya. Lagipula tubuhnya lumayan juga." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Itachi.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, dan membalas seringaian Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Kau harus menghentikan perbuatanmu, _ototou_. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan perbuatan bodoh ini lagi." ucap Itachi dan menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dan menatap Itachi tajam.

"Jangan berfikir kalau aku akan menghamili para pemuda bodoh itu, _aniki_. Lagipula laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidakkah kau peduli dengan perasaan mereka yang sudah pernah kau tiduri, _ototou_?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli. Selagi mereka yang memohon untuk kutiduri, tidak masalah bagiku."

Itachi terdiam, namun baru saja dia hendak bersuara lagi, Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Dan aku ingin keluar dari _mansion_ ini, _aniki_." ucap Sasuke datar tanpa menatap Itachi.

Itachi terkesiap dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mendengarnya, _aniki_."

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang tajam Sasuke, "Kau masih enam belas tahun Sasuke, dan kau masih di bawah perlindunganku!" teriak Itachi.

"Jadi? Ucapanmu tidak akan mengubah pendirianku, _aniki_. Aku ingin keluar dari _mansion_ terkutuk ini." balas Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan, kau masih terlalu muda untuk kulepaskan ke dunia luar."

"Terserah apa katamu, _aniki_. Aku sudah membeli apartement sederhana dan juga sebuah cafe. Aku bisa hidup tanpamu." teriak Sasuke.

_Slap_.

Suara telapak tangan yang beradu dengan pipi terdengar di sekeliling ruangan.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan marah, "_Fine_. Kuanggap itu kata setuju dari bibirmu, Itachi. Dan mulai besok aku akan meninggalkan _mansion_ ini." teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Itachi dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Itachi hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke dan meninju meja kaca di bawahnya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, ujung bola matanya mendapati pemuda Hyuuga yang bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan kaki yang bergetar. Untuk kesekian kali di dalam hidupnya, Itachi menyesal karena sudah melakukan perbuatan bodoh lagi. Menampar Sasuke.

End of Flashback.

.

Itachi kembali dari dunia lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan kepalanya menoleh untuk mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menuruni anak tangga sambil membawa sebuah kotak di tangan kanannya.

"Kuharap malam ini kau menginap saja, _ototou_. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam dua subuh."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan menggumam pelan, "Hn."

Itachi tersenyum.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan erangan kecil meluncur dari bibir merahnya, matanya masih enggan terbuka walaupun dia tau sekarang sudah jam berapa. Tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa panas dan perih, dan dia juga masih mengantuk.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk mendapati bahwa-lagi-lagi-Pain sudah pergi tanpa berpamitan ataupun meninggalkan pesan padanya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya, namun dia segera menepisnya dan senyum tipis bertengger di bibirnya ketika mengingat kejadian semalam.

Setelah selesai mengganti seprai, mandi dan makan ramen, Naruto menatap cermin besar di hadapannya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Tunggu, berbinar-binar? Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh berbinar-binar karena hanya akan membuat Kiba menggodanya. Karena pemuda penyuka anjing itu tahu benar hal apa saja yang akan membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar, karena Kiba pernah berkata, 'Naruto, apa kau ingin memamerkan pada semua orang bahwa semalam kau baru saja melakukan seks? Cepat hentikan binar-binar di matamu, dasar bodoh!'

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah mengingat kejadian memalukan itu, dan dia berusaha sekuat tenanga untuk menghilangkan binar-binar dari matanya, walaupun kemungkinan besar Kiba masih bisa melihatnya.

-TBC-

Terlalu banyak adegan Uchiha bersaudaranya ya? Hehe... Tapi kenapa perasaan saya ficnya makin aneh ya? Saya lagi kena writer block, jadi hanya adegan itu yg ada di pikiran saya, gomen... Saya memang payah! Juga kalo memang ada yang kurang atau aneh, feel free to give some coments or critics...

Makasih banyak buat reviewer, reader, favourite, dan alert2... Makasih banyak#nunduk-nunduk. Maaf saya nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu, karena saya nggak sempet, mngkin di chap depan bakalan saya bales. Hontou ni gomenasai m(-.-)m.

.

Yosh, please review. And no sasunaru flame, please! **I LOVE SASUNARU 4EVA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair : SasuNaru, etc.

Warn : Out of character. Bagi yang masih niat baca jangan menyesal kalau nanti kecewa… hahaha… soalnya author lagi puyeng...

* * *

><p>Naruto membuka pintunya pelan-pelan, berharap bahwa tetangga yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan kamarnya tidak mendengar suara deritan pintu kamarnya. Tetapi, dewi keberuntungan mungkin masih nggak mau berada di sampingnya, buktinya adalah ternyata suara deritan pintu itu bukanlah suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan pelan, melainkan suara pintu tetangga sebelahnya.<p>

Naruto menoleh, Sasuke juga menoleh.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, dan bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu yang pastinya akan membuat hari Naruto lagi-lagi menjadi sial.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan kamar yang kedap suara, _Dobe_. Suara 'jelek'mu semalam terdengar seperti tukang jamu yang sedang berjualan dan dagangannya tidak laku walaupun hari sudah siang. Membuatku tidak tidur nyenyak dan telingaku menjadi sakit,"

Wajah Naruto memerah karena menahan malu dan marah. Apakah suaranya memang se-jelek yang dikatakan si _Teme_ itu? Tetangganya yang terakhir tidak pernah mengomentari apapun jika Naruto melakukan hubungan seksual dengan pacarnya.

"Cih… Dasar anak SMA… Melakukan hubungan seksual saja kau tidak pernah." sembur Naruto, wajahnya terlihat angkuh. 'Rasakan pembalasanku! Dasar anak kurang ajar yang tidak tahu sopan santun!'

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Dasar om-om mesum. Pikiranmu memang harus direndam dalam larutan klorin."

Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya, dan berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto. Remaja berambut hitam itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan menghembuskan napas tepat di depan kedua bibir Naruto. Dia berbicara sesuatu dengan nada yang sangat sensual, "Aku tidak pernah mengomentari tentang kehidupan seksualmu, _Dobe_. Yang aku maksudkan tadi adalah suara 'jelek'mu saat kau bernyanyi di kamar mandi." selesai berkata demikian, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

Satu detik. Naruto masih terdiam.

Satu menit. Naruto menarik napas dalam.

Tiga menit. Naruto berteriak kesetanan.

"AKU BENCI ANAK SMA!"

.

.

Kiba menyeruput jus jambunya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat letih, "_What's up, bro?_"

Naruto menggeleng, bibirnya menekuk ke bawah sekitar tiga sentimeter, dan mengomat-ngamitkan sesuatu.

Kiba menggeleng, "Sepertinya kali ini masalahmu berat, _bro_. Anak SMA itu lagi, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan air mata buaya, dia beranggapan bahwa kertas bukunya adalah _tissue_ dan mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mau berhenti kerja saja dari restoran itu. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah anak brengsek itu lagi." ucap Naruto dengan keputus-asaan.

Kiba menyodorkan kotak jus mangganya, dan Naruto menyambutnya.

"Tapi gaji di sana besar. Dan, kau adalah seseorang yang homo."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan homo, bodoh!"

"Hhhhhh… Otakmu memang dangkal Naruto… Anak SMA sedang dalam tahap pertumbuhan, dan hormon mereka sedang meledak-ledak. Kau tahu? Kau bisa menggunakan dirimu untuk merayu anak SMA itu." ucap Kiba dengan pandangan mata yang licik.

Naruto menggeplak kepala Kiba dengan kotak jus mangga yang telah kosong dan berteriak di telinganya, "Memangnya kau pikir aku tukang jual jamu!?" lalu pergi ke luar kelas perkuliahan.

Kiba menatap kotak jus mangga yang sudah peot dan berbisik pelan, "Memangnya aku berkata dia harus menjual jamu?"

.

.

Naruto melirik jam dinding oranyenya, sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam. Saatnya untuk pergi bekerja, tetapi kakinya enggan untuk bergerak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu dengan si _Teme_ itu? Tidak mungkin aku bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan tidak mungkin juga kalau aku bersikap gugup, si _Teme_ itu pasti tahu kalau memang sudah terjadi apa-apa."

Naruto menelan ludah dan mangambil keputusan untuk menghadapi masalah apapun yang akan dihadapinya nanti, walaupun harus berakhir dengan dirinya dipecat atau dikucilkan oleh teman sepekerjaannya. Naruto menarik napas panjang, dia sudah dewasa dan harus menerima konsekwensi apapun.

.

.

Walaupun Naruto sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk menerima konsekwensi apapun, tetapi tetap saja hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan saat Suigetsu memanggilnya karena si _Teme_ ingin bertemu dengannya.

Naruto menatap Suigetsu yang juga sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kasihan, "Apa aku akan dipecat, Suigetsu-san?"

Suigetsu menggeleng dan menyentuh bahu Naruto pelan, "Badai pasti berlalu."

Naruto mengangguk, "Kok sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu?"

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Naruto datang dan mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke. Dia mengambil posisi berdiri tegak karena dia tahu tidak akan ada yang akan membuka pintu selain ada yang suara yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk. Nasib menjadi anak buah memang selalu begitu. Tersiksa. Lahir dan bathin.

Naruto mengetuk pintu mahal itu sekali lagi—tapi kali ini Naruto mengetuknya menggunakan tenaga dalam—dan memasang wajah sok cemberut.

Dan akhirnya suara _baritone_ yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari tadi memukul gendang telinganya.

"Masuk."

Naruto menelan air ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit, 'Sialan. Tadi pagi aku lupa sikat gigi.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan intens. Sementara Naruto yang dipandangi oleh Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah seperti seekor semut kecil yang tidak berdaya dan sedang dikeroyok oleh segerombolan kecoa. Ironis.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto _frontal_. Walaupun jantungnya sedang berdebar-debar tidak karuan namun dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan si _Teme_ itu. Anak SMA itu pasti akan merasa sangat senang karena sudah berhasil membuat dirinya bertekuk lutut.

"Hn. Jadi kau sudah punya pacar?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Jadi kau mau bertanya padaku bagaimana cara jitu untuk mendapatkan pacar? Huh, tidak akan kuberitahukan padamu."

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir, "Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran melenceng dari setiap kalimat yang kuucapkan, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" ucap Sasuke datar. Nada suaranya sangat tajam dan kasar, hampir saja membuat Naruto mundur ke belakang beberapa senti lagi.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto. Remaja berambut hitam itu memandangi wajah Naruto dengan pandangan lapar, terutama bagian bibir kemerahan milik Naruto. Dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, disentuhnya bibir bawah Naruto dan dielus pelan.

"Sudah berapa orang yang pernah mencium bibirmu ini, _Dobe_?" bisiknya pelan di kedua belahan bibir Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa diam mematung saat Sasuke terus menelusuri kedua bibirnya—yang pasti sekarang sangat kering—dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Tidak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa Naruto merasakan desiran pelan saat jari-jari dingin Sasuke menyentuh kedua bibirnya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat dan wajahanya mungkin sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"A—apa maksudmu, _Teme_?"

"Kau memanglah seorang yang _dobe, Dobe_. Apa kau tak merasakan bahwa sejak awal aku ingin memilikimu?" kali ini Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Napas Naruto terasa terhenti di tenggorokannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan kakinya terasa seperti _jelly_.

"Tinggalkan Pain. Dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan membuat darah Naruto mendidih dan segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Napasnya memburu dan desiran yang baru saja dirasakannya menghilang entah ke mana. Kini yang ada hanya rasa marah dan kecewa.

"Kau memang masih anak kecil, _Teme_. Kau pikir dengan uangmu kau bisa membeli perasaan seseorang, ha? Mulai sekarang, aku berhenti bekerja dari restoran ini. Dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." ucap Naruto sinis. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sebelum Naruto keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, dia berkata pelan, "Aku pasti akan mengganti gelas yang kemarin aku pecahkan, _Teme_."

.

Sasuke hanya menatap pintu kayu yang bergerak pelan karena dibanting oleh Naruto sekitar tiga menit yang lalu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada komputer di meja kerjanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Apa kau tak pernah tahu bahwa cinta itu bisa dibeli?" ucapnya pelan dan merobek sebuah _photo_ yang disembunyikannya dibalik kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

><p>My notes:<p>

Jujur, saya sudah lupa dengan cerita ini. Mungkin kalian juga udah pada lupa ya? Jadi kalo ceritanya rada-rada ga jelas gitu. Mohon dimaafkan… MIANHE!

.

Revew or flame?


End file.
